


my heart

by snottygrrl



Series: return series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AWDT Prompt, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry comes to take draco home</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** mpreg, unending fluff  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for the awdt prompts _...failure to communicate"_ , _"i love you"_ and _"right here in my arms"_. it is the conclusion of the _return_ series, an h/d mpreg told in first person (draco's) with hints of former hp/gw. [part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/131393) takes place on Draco's bday, and the resulting, um, 'worshiping' gets draco in the family way. [part 2](http://archiveofourown.org/works/131394) takes place about six months later, and [part 3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/131395) takes place several months after that, right before Draco is due, with part 4 (below) immediately following. i have to warn for unending fluff. this is for [](http://firnsarnien.livejournal.com/profile)[**firnsarnien**](http://firnsarnien.livejournal.com/) and [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) who both made it quite clear i'd best finish this arc. [*smooches*]

The brush of your magic against mine wakes me just before your hand grasps my shoulder. Even in sleep my magic reaches out for yours, wanting to intertwine with its gentle power. And right now your physical touch is like a balm to my fragmented emotions.

I'm still groggy with sleep. "What took you so long?" I say before I remember where I am and our fight and that you're not supposed to be here.

You smile, your eyes lighting up with happiness at my question. "Sorry, I wanted to get here sooner, but I was held up fighting the Big Bad. You know, Death Eater wannabees. Ministry procedures. Ginny Weasley." I can tell you're trying to keep your voice light, but as I watch you warily, your smile falls and anguish cracks through your teasing tone. "Oh god, Draco, I was so afraid you would've changed the wards, that you wouldn't let me in. I don't know what I would have done."

I wonder if I should tell you that my wards have been set to you for so long I can't really remember when I altered them. Long before we were ever together. Well before we even called each other friend. I'm not sure what would have to happen for me to change that. I know I wouldn't feel entirely safe if you couldn't get through them.

"I never meant to hurt you," you continue quietly. "I'd've never said yes if I'd realised how upset you'd be. No, don't look at me like that, I know I should have known, but I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to make her stop. She's at me all the time. Needling. Reminding me I've already left you once. Trying to prove that means I'll do it again. That it's only a matter of time until I return to her."

You're so lost in your explanation that you fail to notice my growing agitation as the She-Weasel's words so accurately echo my own fears. But before they can overwhelm, your next words wash through me. "God, as if I could forget those horrid months and how wrong everything felt. She doesn't understand how much I love you. How I never stopped loving you. How I died a little every day we were apart for those unending weeks."

I stare at you blankly, stunned by your admission and it is suddenly blindingly clear that however far we've come, we still have an astounding failure to communicate.

There is a desperate plea in your eyes when they meet mine. "Surely _you_ know that though, right?" Dropping to your knees, you pull me into a fierce hug when I shake my head mutely. "I love you, Draco. You are my heart." My breath hitches, as I try to control my wayward hormone-driven emotions. "I know I can deal with anything as long as you're right here in my arms."

Turning my face to yours, our lips meet in a kiss filled with passion and promise. I can taste the truth of your words and I finally realise that we can make this work.

The baby seems annoyed at being confined between us for so long and kicks at you. You laugh and pull back, rubbing my belly softly. "Sorry, little one." I watch as you dig in your pocket with your other hand and am inordinately pleased when you press the small metal key into my palm.

"Come on you two, let's go home."

~fin


End file.
